1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spreadsheet control program, a spreadsheet control apparatus and a spreadsheet control method which serve to control a creation or edit of a spreadsheet or an input/output of data in a computer including a touch screen such as a smartphone or a tablet PC.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a diffusion of a PC (personal computer), a spreadsheet to be created in spreadsheet software can be utilized for various uses. In order to efficiently carry out a work for creating or editing the spreadsheet, a common function is provided as a template (for example, see Patent Document 1, paragraph 0004 or the like).
On the other hand, in recent years, a spreadsheet is also utilized in a portable device having a computer function, for example, a smartphone or a tablet PC in addition to a PC. In the smartphone or the tablet PC, a touch screen is often used for inputting/outputting data. In order to cope with an execution of an operation for various documents including the spreadsheet over the touch screen, however, there is disclosed the invention for improving an operation such as a movement of the document or a visibility (for example, see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-532535    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-515978